emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7341 (10th November 2015)
Plot Robert tells Victoria that he is going to speak to his solicitor to see if there is a way to get Aaron out of the scrapyard. Ashley tells Robert he found Andy in the graveyard the previous night and asks him to keep an eye on his brother. Robert asks Ashley if he finds Andy in a state again to call him. Chrissie enquires whether Lawrence and Bernice are alright, and tells Lawrence that Bernice is not sure about the separate bedrooms. Lawrence talks to Bernice and says that he didn't realise the lack of intimacy in their relationship bothered her so much. Ashley confronts Andy about what he said the previous night but Andy tells him to forget about it as it was the drink talking. Ashley informs him that he believes he was telling the truth and admits he cannot stand by and allow Aaron to go to prison. Andy begs him to keep quiet for the sake of his kids. Nikhil takes Jai on another run but Jai says he should be making all this time for him. Bernice questions Jimmy about whether Nicola will be returning home early for her wedding but Jimmy tells her Nicola won't be home for another four weeks. Rodney reminds him it's a good thing Nicola is not returning for a while as the new house is furniture-less. Chas berates Victoria for just sitting there as Robert wound Aaron up. Ashley confides in Laurel that someone told him information that could alter the outcome of Aaron's trial. Laurel insists he must go to the police but Ashley is not sure, as a vicar he cannot break a confidence. Brenda is excited that she will get to meet Tanya in person and tells Nikhil that they are having drinks to celebrate Gennie's birthday tomorrow. Jai pushes Nikhil into attending with Tanya. Chrissie and Lawrence talk about his relationship with her mother and how Ellen accepted him for who he was. Chrissie tells Lawrence that her mother would be happy for him but he needs to find out how he and Bernice's relationship will be. At the pub, Chas refuses to serve Robert. Jimmy shows Rodney his new television but Rodney reminds him he still doesn't have any furniture. Jimmy insists that he will have the house of Nicola's dreams by the time she arrives home, but Laurel tells them she has just gotten off the phone from Nicola and she will be back in just two weeks. Lawrence tells Bernice they need to talk about how their relationship will be if they get married. Tanya arrives from the airport and suggests to Nikhil that they make up for lost time as they have the place to themselves. Jai and Brenda interrupt them and Jai informs Tanya about the party for Gennie and tells her that all of Gennie's friends want to meet her. Ashley is still weighing up what to do about what Andy said. Lawrence informs Bernice that his lack of intimacy is not her fault and tells her that he will do anything for she and Gabby as he loves her and wants them to be together. Ashley calls Andy and leaves him a voicemail telling him he cannot stand back and allow an innocent man to prison but he accidentally calls Robert instead, leaving the voicemail on his phone. Robert listens to the voicemail and realises that Aaron is innocent and Andy was behind his shooting. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *Tanya - Hilary Connell Locations *Church Lane *Home Farm - Kitchen *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Driveway *The Woolpack - Public bar and exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Ford *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes